I would be
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Regalo dedicado a mis dos grandes amigas Breend y Lau... : 3shoot xD
1. Parte I Reencuentro

**Bueno esto no es un proyecto ni nada... es un regalo para dos grandes amigas, Breend y Lau... sin embargo, quiero compartirlo... **

**Besos**

**I would be**  
Parte I - Reencuentro

Ella estaba pasando por una situación difícil. Acababa de terminar con su novio, Joseph. Con él mantuvo una relación de cuatro años, pero fue muy tormentosa y ella muy tonta para notarlo. Las peleas y los celos eran el pan nuestro de cada día, él nunca había confiado en ella, ni siquiera un poco. Sin embargo, el amor había golpeado fuerte en su vida, ¿o simplemente estaba acostumbrada? Era difícil saberlo, lo único que tenía en claro era que, de cierto modo, Sam era feliz a su lado.

Nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Ni las peleas, defectos o maltratos, ella lo quería y si las cosas no pasaban a mayores, ella estaría bien con eso. Pero una noche, su novio llegó tomado al apartamento que ambos compartían. Como siempre, la pelea no tardó en iniciar y pasó lo que nunca debió pasar, él le pegó. Desde que Sam era una niña, se prometió que ningún hombre le pondría la mano encima; no permitiría que nadie le toque, ni siquiera su madre. Y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Así que, mientras él dormía en el piso, ella tomó la decisión más importante de su vida y la que cambiaría por completo todo lo que ella conocía y sabía. Cinco años atrás, fue aceptada en la Universidad de Nueva York. Todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Carly y Freddie, le hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de su vida, al fin podía demostrarle al mundo que Sam Puckett podía ser alguien y no una chica sin aspiraciones. No podía estar ni un día más en ese lugar, por eso se mudo de Nueva York. Dejo atrás sus sueños y aspiraciones; su vida, su carrera y su trabajo. Todo porque necesitaba olvidar, darse un tiempo y que mejor lugar que su hogar, Seattle.

Entonces así se resumía su vida, en ser una cobarde que huía de sus problemas. Pensar que su vida estaba resuelta, que ya tenía un futuro seguro y que… "Bueno ya basta, Sam. No vale la pena compadecerte por tu error", pensó mientras se sentaba en una banca en medio de una acera llena de personas. A pesar de ser más de las doce de la noche, las calles eran concurridas y había muchas personas esperando entrar a los sitios nocturnos de moda.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado cuando observó la hora en su reloj. Eran casi la una de la mañana y no tenía a donde ir, claro que podía ir con su madre, pero no es justo despertarla a estas horas de la noche. Sam sabía que lo mejor sería buscar un hotel, comenzó a sacar cuentas y se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero, no lo suficiente para pagar por una posada decente.

De pronto, su mente viajo en recuerdos donde las cosas no parecían tan complicadas. Solo tenía que ir al colegio, molestar a algunos ñoños y su preferido que era Freddie. Cuando cumplió dieciocho años y se graduaron de la secundaria vio a sus amigos partir uno a uno hacia las diferentes universidades. Todavía, a esas alturas, se sentía bien consigo mismo. Tenía un excelente trabajo y, a pesar de no entrar en una universidad, le iba bien. Ser mesera no era un trabajo del que avergonzarse, después de todo, se ganaba la vida honradamente.

En ese medio conoció a muchas personas y menos de lo esperado conoció a Joseph, hijo del rector de la UNY. Al principio solo charlaban de cosas sin sentido, ella le explicaba como había sido su vida y él le mostraba con palabras lo excelente que era su vida en la universidad y lo gratificante que era superarse.

Muchos se sorprendieron cuando consiguió el cupo en artes, pero era de esperarse ya que su nuevo novio la había ayudado. Después de la fiesta de despedida y muchas promesas, Sam viajó a Nueva York para cambiar y vaya que lo hizo. Era la primera en su clase y en su nuevo trabajo tampoco le iba tan mal. Pero nada es de color de rosa, su novio era un alcohólico y mujeriego. Ella estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio, además, estaba enamorada de él. Poco a poco fue olvidándose de sus amigos, de su familia y de lo que importa en verdad.

"Fui una estúpida" pensó la rubia con resentimiento. Sin mirar a su alrededor, tomó su maleta y se giró para cruzar la calle. Pero el destino estaba en su contra, ella chocó con una persona y cayó sobre sus cosas ya esparcidas por el suelo.

-Lo siento, Señorita. Permítame ayudarle –escuchó la voz de un hombre joven, pero ella no quería ser ayudada.

-No se preocupe, yo puedo sola –gruñó Sam entrecortadamente. Ella no se había molestado en borrar sus lágrimas, total no se hacia ilusiones de conseguir a sus amigos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, perfectamente –soltó con ironía antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Su rostro se transformó. Cuando el dolor y la desolación era lo único que podía leerse en su rostro ahora solo había sorpresa. La última vez que vio esos ojos fue cuando se despedían en el aeropuerto hace cuatro años o cinco, ya no estaba segura.

-¿Sam? –Su tono era de sorpresa. –Oh por Dios, tanto tiempo… -soltó de pronto con una sonrisa en los labios y antes de poder reaccionar ya él había rodeado sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¿Fre… Freddie? –Ella solo lo vio asentir antes de romperse. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que se pudo haber encontrado esa noche, Freddie fue una de ellas?

El castaño apretó su agarre y la dejó desahogarse un rato hasta que la levantó y le pidió que la siguiera.

Mientras caminaban, Sam no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba mal con ella, había cambiado tanto. Su hermana Melanie se mudo a Europa y se casó con un hombre joven adinerado, al parecer todo estaba marchando bien porque pronto sería tía; su madre también se casó con un doctor, finalmente había conocido a alguien que valía la pena, se preocupara por ella y la respetara como se merece. Pero Sam, ella es otro cuento, siempre fue diferente.

Cuando era niña fue la rara de dos hermanas. Melanie jugaba con muñecas y era dulce, cariñosa y amable mientras que la rubia jugaba con sus vecinos varones y llegaba sucia todas las noches. Lo único normal que tenía en su vida era su amiga Carly Shay; ella siempre cuidó de Sam y buscaba sacarla de cualquier problema. Después vino Freddie, su némesis o eso pensaba al principio. A pesar de tanto maltrato y supuesto odio superaron todo y se convirtieron en buenos amigos, los mejores. Él fue su compañero de bromas, hasta su paño de lágrimas, siempre estuvo allí para ella y le pagó de la mejor forma, dándole la espalda.

-Vivo a pocas calles de aquí, te puedes quedar en mi cuarto y pasar la noche –explicó Freddie en voz baja. –Yo puedo dormir en la sala, no creo que Lily tenga problema alguno…

-¿Tu novia? –Preguntó Sam zafándose de su agarre. –No quiero causarte problemas, Freddie… yo no quiero…

-¿Novia? No, Sam… Lily es una amiga, es mi compañera de piso –explicó con una sonrisa en los labios. – ¿Recuerdas ese viejo edificio que veíamos desde la terraza? ¿Recuerdas que dije que algún día sería mío?

Sam asintió sin entender.

-Lo es. Al menos gran parte de ello… -susurró complacido. –Mi mamá casi se muere cuando lo supo, pero era uno de mis sueños y Lily me ayudó.

**Freddie**

Estoy sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo, cuando salí del trabajo esta noche no pensé conseguirme con ella. A pesar de la perdida de contacto, aun la considero mi amiga y alguien importante en mi vida. Cuando la vi pensé que me había tropezado con ella por accidente, pero no fue así. Esa mujer resultó ser Sam y por su aspecto no estaba bien, algo le pasaba.

Por lo que recuerdo, ella siempre fue una mujer fuerte y con muchas ganas de vivir. Retadora antes que nada y siempre luchadora. De ella aprendí tantas cosas que me es imposible ignorar su estado, pero por ahora solo le ofreceré mi casa, después tendría tiempo para hablar.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento las luces estaban apagadas, menos la del estudio donde Lily de seguro trabajaba. Liliana es un arquitecto recién graduado, tiene 23 años y es una hermosa rubia de ojos marrones. La conocí en la facultad de tecnología, ella hacía una campaña contra la destrucción de las obras más antiguas de la ciudad. Es hermosa, pero solo la considero como una amiga.

-Bueno… aquí puedes dormir, Sam –susurré besando su frente para dejarla allí sola.

Quería acompañarla, no lo puedo negar y me estresa de sobremanera que no pueda controlar mi sobreprotección hacia ella. Estoy comportándome como el adolescente que fui y tanto criticaron. En aquel momento Sam y Carly eran mi norte, mis mejores amigas, mis hermanas y no permitía que nada ni nadie las lastimara. Me dormí con esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien en mi pecho. Después de ese día, lo que iba a ser una noche se convirtieron en días y luego semanas. Pero poco a poco fueron bajando sus barreras y demostró que aun existía algo de esa Sam que tanto quise.

Ahora a tres semanas de su regreso, me atrevo a decir que es una persona completamente diferente. Al principio no pude ver la diferencia ya que no salía de mi habitación, ni siquiera para comer y para una persona como ella era increíble. Luego que sus ánimos volvieron a ser los de una persona normal, noté su cambio.

Sam siempre fue una mujer muy hermosa, algo tosca y ordinaría para muchas cosas, pero eso no le quitaba lo atractiva. Ahora, seguía siendo la misma chica que conocí pero más delicada… como si hubiera perdido su norte. Su cabello estaba corto, un poco más arriba de sus hombros y su cuerpo había tenía una forma femenina más pronunciado que en sus años de adolescencia. Sin embargo, se notaba una falta de alimento, estaba muy flaca y eso me preocupaba.

-Freddie, tengo más de diez minutos hablándote –me regañó Lily con las manos en jarra. –Deja de pensar en ella al menos por una hora, necesito que te enfoques en la nueva interfaz de la empresa…

-Eso lo tengo más que claro y no estaba pensando en Sam –murmuré con molestia.

-En ningún momento me referí a Sam como la chica que ocupa tus pensamientos, Benson –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios. –Acepta que desde su llegada no haces más que preocuparte por ella. No está mal y estoy muy feliz que encontraras a la chica indicada, pero…

-¿Chica indicada? –Dije sorprendido. –Ella solo es mí amiga. Es solo que… algo le sucedió en Nueva York, algo malo que la cambió por completo. –Le explique dejando escapar un gruñido. Estaba molesto. –Si la hubieses conocido hace cinco años, ella era alocada y siempre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; por donde pasaba destilaba alegría y no permitía que nada le afectara… ahora –negué con la cabeza-, debo ser un completo fastidio, pero me preocupa.

La vi morderse el labio y asentir antes de enfocar su mirada en la computadora.

-Por cierto, debo irme temprano –susurré con intención. –La llevaré con su madre. Tiene que enfrentar sus problemas…

-Freddie, tu no eres su padre… tienes que dejar de intentar protegerla todo el tiempo –fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. –Solo quiero que entiendas algo… me preocupas, saldrás herido.

-No pasará… -sonreí antes de salir y dirigirme al estacionamiento.

La buscaría y la llevaría con Pam. Su madre sabía que ella esta en la ciudad desde hace semanas, pero tuve que esperar a que Sam estuviera preparada. Cuando se trata de Sam me siento perdido, creo que estoy pisando un terreno difícil, pero luego recuerdo todos esos momentos vividos y sé que debo ayudarla. Le envié un mensaje para que me esperara en la entrada del edificio, así no perdería tiempo en subir.

-¿Por qué la prisa, Benson? –Preguntó con una sonrisa apagada.

-Iremos por un paseo. Solo espero salir vivo de esto –murmuré eso último ganándome una mirada llena de confusión de su parte.

Quince minutos más tarde me detuve en el garaje de una casa, si la dirección era la correcta esto pertenecía a Pamela Henderson. Ella me miró confundida hasta que una mujer apareció ante nosotros, yo sabía que ella descubriría de quien se trataba, no era tan difícil. El rostro de Sam se contorsionó de dolor y se giró para encararme.

-¿Qué significa esto, Freddie? –Tuve que recurrir a todo mi temple y coraje para no demostrar el miedo que le tenía a su reacción.

-Lo que ya sabes. Ahora baja… después puedes matarme –y con esa sentencia bajamos del coche.


	2. Parte II Un año más tarde

**I would be **

**Parte II**

**Un año más tarde**

****Sam****

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio rodeada de una montaña de papeles, trabajo acumulado para la universidad. Sí, estaba estudiando de nuevo y puedo ser capaz de decir que me siento feliz; que lo ocurrido un año atrás no me afecta. Todos gracias a Freddie. Pasaron tantas cosas en ese año. Primero, regresé a Seattle y el mismo día me tropiezo con mi mejor amigo, mera casualidad; segundo, a medida que pasaron los días, semanas y meses mi estado anímico mejoraba, pero eso no fue suficiente para él.

Desde el principio, Freddie respetó mi silencio, no indago más sobre mi vida en Nueva York y estaba muy agradecida por eso. A pesar de que, seguramente, estaba muy ansioso por descubrir lo que sucedía.

Sin embargo, Freddie no se quedó con los brazos cruzados como imaginé. Una tarde, él decidió salir temprano de su trabajo, me escribió un mensaje de texto pidiéndome que bajara, que debiera hablar conmigo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de esas salidas hacia el mirador, las cuales esperaba a diario; allí podía pensar y relajarme y él, por lo que sé, también. Pero cuando comenzamos a salir hacia los suburbios sospeché que tenía otros planes en mente.

Nos detuvimos frente a una hermosa casa, a pesar que era igual al resto del conjunto, pero había algo en su jardín que me recordaba a mi madre. Para mi sorpresa, Pam Puckett se acercaba rápidamente a nosotros. Yo me giré molesta para solo ver una sonrisa de disculpa plasmada en sus labios, pero yo lo conocía bien, sabía que estaba muerto de miedo por mi reacción. Recuerdo haberle preguntado que significaba todo eso y él solo se encogió de hombros diciéndome que luego me explicaría todo.

Esa fue una tarde algo extraña. Por un largo tiempo, solo Freddie y mi madre compartían unas pocas palabras; la verdad es que deseaba irme. ¿Qué podía decirle? "Hola, mamá. Estoy de regreso y tengo tres meses viviendo con Freddie" o "Hola, mamá. No te avisé de mi regreso porque no valía la pena preocuparte y mucho menos que te dieras cuenta que yo no pude triunfar", sí eso era genial.

Solo sé que de pronto mi madre se acercó a mí, me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho y todo el dolor comenzó a salir. Hubo mucho llanto por varios minutos, después risas y luego nadie nos pudo hacer callar. Era una locura lo mucho que extrañaba a mi mamá, simplemente eso. Sin darnos cuenta, entre tantas palabras y felicidad, se hizo tarde. Freddie se había quedado dormido en una posición muy incomoda que estaba segura terminaría por dolerle.

Estaba a punto de decirle que lo mejor sería irnos, pero mi madre tenía otra idea. Con la ayuda de su nuevo esposo, llevamos a Freddie a la habitación de huéspedes donde me quedaría con él. Me despedí de ellos y cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Con un bostezó, dejé el lápiz en mi escritorio y me levanté apagando la lámpara en el proceso. No había notado lo tarde que era y tenía clases al día siguiente. Me deslicé en la cama para luego cerrar los ojos y seguir el hilo de recuerdos que no abandonaba mi mente sobre aquella noche.

Recuerdo que después de cerrar la puerta mis ojos viajaron por la habitación, era la típica casa de los suburbios y eso me alegraba de cierta forma. Mi mamá se merecía eso y más. Me acerqué hasta la cama matrimonial donde yacía mi mejor amigo dormido, se veía incomoda toda esa ropa en él así que comencé a quitársela.

-Esto parece incomodo, Señor 'Debo usar traje para el trabajo' –me mofé mientras arrebataba su corbata con suavidad. –No entiendo porque te pones estas cosas… te ves guapo y todo el asunto, pero… ¿Por qué tan elegante?

Le quité su saco y desabroché su cinturón. No era la primera vez que veía a Freddie en bóxer, era algo normal quedarme a dormir en su casa cuando era más joven y la pena era algo nada común en nuestra relación de amistad. Él estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera notó el esfuerzo que hice para quitar sus pantalones. Después de terminar, no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo.

-Alguien ha estado trabajando… -susurré con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me quité los zapatos y los jeans antes de dejarme caer a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Freddie…gracias por todo -susurré antes de caer rendida.

Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Con esos recuerdos, mi cuerpo y mente se dejaron abrazar por la comodidad y el confort para descansar, lo necesitaba. Desperté con el sonido molesto del despertador, gruñí cubriendo mi rostro con una almohada antes de sentir la puerta de mi habitación. Yo sabía quien era, todo esto se había vuelto una rutina y me encantaba verlo molesto por no lograr lo que se proponía.

-Puckett, es tarde… no llegaré retrasado por ti nunca más –esbocé una sonrisa aun bajo la almohada antes de sentir como me arrebataba la sabana. –No seas floja, solo faltas tu –bramó segundos antes de salir y azotar la puerta.

-Eres tan predecible, Benson –susurré al levantarme.

Nuestra amistad se ha ido reforzando con el pasar de los meses, hemos caído en un juego que solía ser divertido y nuestro solamente. Aunque ya yo no lo golpeaba, los insultos seguían allí con un tinte de humor más que el hacer daño. Después de una ducha necesitada y buscar algo de ropa para vestirme. Bajé las escaleras solo para ver a un castaño malhumorado, ante eso me fijé disimuladamente en la hora… no era tan tarde.

-Has rebasado los límites de la amargura, querido –mofé el tono de voz de su madre y estoy segura que eso lo hizo rabiar.

-Lista o no… -gruñó avanzando hacia la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño, estoy segura que esa no es un arrebato suyo, algo le estaba sucediendo y yo averiguaría que. Bajé tres pisos tan rápido como me fue posible. Fijé mi mirada en su coche y me preocupó, su frente estaba pegada en el volante y su cuerpo hacia un movimiento de desespero. De pronto se detuvo y se giró para gritar que me apresurara.

Tal vez no tenía mucho de conocer al ñoño empresario y toda la cosa, pero algo lo atormentaba. Sin mediar palabras avanzamos hasta el campus, se detuvo y me bajé sin despedirme; creo que no me hubiese respondido si lo hiciera.

De camino a la facultad, compré un poco de café un pastelillo. No era mi desayuno preferido, pero al menos era algo. Ya en los pasillos, esquive a tanta personas para evitar botar mi café. Minutos más tarde, estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres con la mirada pérdida y mis pensamientos corriendo a mil por segundo, ideando planes. De pronto, me levanté y dejé escapar una risotada. De verdad que era idiota, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

-¿Sam? Eres una de mis estudiantes favoritas, pero has estado ausente en toda la clase y ahora te comportas como loca –me giré para ver a mi profesor cruzado de brazos.

-No te preocupes, Frank. Necesito prescindir de esta clase tan hermosa sobre los sentimientos humanos, necesito hacer algo importante… vaya que si lo creo. Las emociones que puedes transmitir en una simple sonrisa y como podemos reaccionar ante una mirada de odio, sintiendo que nuestros corazones se rompen en millones de pedazos. Sin embargo, si no hago lo que mi corazón pide –le guiñé un ojo al profesor antes de abandonar el aula.

Busque entre mis cosas mi celular y le marqué.

-¿Lily?

-¿Sam? –Preguntó con voz animada.

-Quien más… -respondí con desdén. –Necesito tu ayuda…

****Dos horas más tarde****

Soy una estúpida, una idiota. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? Claro, él estaba pasando por mucho estrés y ahora con lo de su madre más. Pero, ¿por qué rayos no confía en mí?  
Es que acaso me gasto un titulo de mejor amiga así por así.

Caminé por las calles enfurecida, al principio había sentido empatía, pero ahora solo quería darle una patada en el culo por cabeza dura. Cuando vi en la distancia su empresa, instintivamente, avancé más rápido. No me importó que la recepcionista tratara de detenerme, esto era más grande que ella y yo. Él me iba a escuchar, luego me arrepentiré y por último lo perdonaré, consolaré y de seguro trataré de ayudarlo. Pero en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era gritarle.

Abrí la puerta de su oficina, no estaba solo. Dos personas estaban con él, un señor mayor y una mujer, ambos con sus trajes de oficina.

-Señorita, le agradezco que salga de esta oficina inmediatamente o llamaré a seguridad –amenazó la mujer y me permití reír.

Paseé la mirada por los planos y objetivos del famoso proyecto del ñoño.

-Sam, ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy ocupado…

-Con tu famoso proyecto de sabrá Dios que plan de enredaderas virtuales ideaste… -murmuré con ira contenida. –No es más que un simple árbol, solo que ese árbol debe tener manzanas… frutos. Sus raíces deberían ser fuertes, para que los seres vivos que se alimentan y viven de esta planta no derrumben todo lo que la naturaleza ha construido –susurré con sorna antes de mirar a Freddie con rencor. –Eres un idiota…

Salí de ese lugar molesta. Sentía una inmensa tristeza y a la vez me sentía arrepentida por la escenita que monte, si eso se podía llamar así.

****Freddie****

-Esa mujer esta loca. ¿Cómo puede hablarte de esa forma? –Gritaba Jenna, aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba. –Mira que interrumpir esta reunión para comenzar a relatar cuentitos de bebés.

Era un idiota, no como ella pensaba, pero era un idiota. Todo este tiempo me cerré en mi estrés y no vi lo que tenía al frente. Sam descifró un enigma de meses en dos minutos. ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

-Lo que queremos hacer es una red social confiable… que recorra al mundo… debemos –cubrí mi rostro con las manos y comencé a reír-, debemos hacer una ampliación. Sam es un genio, lo tiene todo… -susurré antes de levantarme y correr tras ella.

Lo primero que quería descubrir era sus pensamientos, algo pasaba por su mente para hablarme de esa forma. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor, ira y decepción, son cosas que no deseo ver de ella. No de mi amiga.

Ignoré Jenna, no estaba de ánimos para escuchar quejas, menos cuando tenía algo importante que solucionar. Veinte minutos más tarde estaba en frente de mi edificio, no sé porque presentía que no era buena idea subir. Sentía como algo crecía en mi garganta… algo que dejé de sentir hace tres años. Negué con la cabeza y envié todos esos "presentimientos" a un lugar oculto en mi cerebro. Subí los tres primeros pisos hasta llegar a la puerta y allí me quedé como el idiota que era.

Minutos habían pasado y yo aun no me atrevía a abrir la puerta. Suspiré tomando fuerzas para luego abrir. Lo primero que sentí fue un ardor en mi mejilla y sorpresa, mucha sorpresa. Luego divisé la melena rubia de Sam y algunas maletas. Por último, sentí mucho miedo… la iba a perder.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Ella me miró con esa mirada amenazante que tanto me asustaba.

-No lo sé, Fredward. Solo me iré lejos para no molestarte –murmuró tomando sus maletas.

-Espera, no entiendo –dije antes de arrebatarle las maletas de sus manos. -¿Quién te dijo que molestas?

Ella se giró y esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Nadie, Benson. Solo creo que estarás mejor sin mi, total… no soy tu amiga –gruñó mientras intentaba quitarme sus maletas. –Deja de interferir… -chilló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no las dejó escapar, yo conocía hasta donde podía llegar el orgullo de Sam.

-No seas ridícula, claro que eres mi amiga –grité molesto.

Me miró directamente a los ojos antes de comenzar a golpear mi pecho.

-Entonces porque no me dijiste que Marissa estaba muerta –gritó sin parar de golpearme.

Ese nudo que sentí minutos atrás volvió con más fuerza, está vez ahogándome en mi propio dolor. ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Cómo se pudo haber enterado? Todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar esto y sobre todo, ¿Dónde saco esa idea que no era su amiga? Sin darme cuenta, Sam había abandonado el apartamento y trataba de bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad; fue un momento de descuido, pero no la dejaría escapar.

Cuando la alcancé no dude en tomarla a la fuerza, a pesar de sus gritos y patadas, ella me iba a escuchar. Cerré la puerta del apartamento para luego ir hasta mi habitación, luego la lancé con todas mis fuerzas en la cama; min abdomen y toda mi espalda dolía horrores por sus movimientos, vaya que si tenía fuerza.

-¿En qué cabeza cabe que tu no eres mi amiga, Sam? –Bramé molesto, sin embargo, ella estaba sorprendida. -No sé el porqué de tu reacción, pero estás mal… eres mi mejor amiga.

-¡Cállate! Eres mentiroso, estas solo y amargado –susurró suavemente antes de girarse. –No entiendo para que me ayudaste hace once meses si ni siquiera confías en mí…

Cuando la encontré esa noche, había decidido que lo mejor era irme de Seattle, del lugar que tantos buenos recuerdos y a la vez dolorosos traían a mí. Saber que en ella podía encontrar a alguien que fue mi amiga y que aun podíamos reconstruir esos lazos, me hizo feliz. Logré olvidar el dolor de la muerte de mi madre y de cierto modo remplazar el sentimiento de culpa, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de eso.

-Hace tres años y medio… -comencé a decir con voz temblorosa aun sin saber si me escuchaba o se había ido, solo necesitaba sacarlo con o sin ella. –Mi mamá me llamó en medio de una reunión… yo por supuesto no pude atender, estaba muy ocupado. Cuando salí esa noche no me acordaba de su llamada… después de eso no volvió a llamar.

Suspiré sentándome en el suelo mientras tomaba mi cabello con fuerza.

-Comencé a preocuparme, ella me llamaba siempre y para ese momento pasaban las semanas y no sabía de mi mamá. Entonces fui al hospital donde trabaja –mi voz se convirtió en un hilo apenas audible, mis labios temblaban y mis ojos comenzaban a sacar los primeros signos de dolor. –Una de sus compañeras de trabajo y amiga palideció al verme… -comencé a reír ante el recuerdo. –Ella no sabía que decirme, balbuceaba incoherencias y lo único que entendí fue "Está grave…", "No sabía como contactarte…", "Todo fue tan rápido… lo siento"… -susurré imitando las palabras de Yadira.

Ahora si, era definitivo, estaba hablando solo y ella se había ido. Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso e intenté levantarme, pero dos brazos me lo impidieron. Jadeé sorprendido, no se había ido.

-Eres un idiota… -susurró aun abrazándome- por no confiar en mi. Yo siempre estaré allí para ti, Freddie. Puedes hablar conmigo… puedes confiar en mí.

Asentí dejando escapar todo mi dolor, podía confiar en ella.

****Una semana después****

Podía escucharla corretear por toda su habitación, entendía el echo que estaba nerviosa, pero ¿por Carly? Al fin había logrado que ese demonio de cabellera rubia aceptara contactarla y planificar una salida juntos. Sin embargo, podía entender el miedo, ella no tenía meses sin verla si no seis años. Temía a los reclamos y temía a un rechazo, pero estoy seguro que Carly la recibirá con los brazos abiertos; probablemente la regañaría y le gritaría, luego la abrazaría y le diría lo mucho que la ama.

-Sam, no tienes que tardarte tanto –dije alzando la voz para que ella me escuchara, total estábamos solos.

Hace días que Lily se mudó. ¿Motivos? Hay muchos y la verdad no pretendía recordar esa noche. Escuché un grito de frustración seguido del chirrido de la puerta de su habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración se enganchó, ella estaba realmente hermosa.

-Lo acabo de decidir, no iré –sentenció decidida. –Tu le dirás a Carls que estaba enferma o que se yo…

-No empecemos con escusas, Puckett –murmuré cansado de la misma cantaleta. –Iremos esta noche a pasarla bien, como en los viejos tiempos.

La vi morderse el labio y suspirar abatida. Respondió un leve "Esta bien" antes de tomar su cartera y caminar hacia la puerta. Me lanzó una mirada que decía 'Estoy esperando por ti' logrando hacerme reír. Ella es una mujer completamente diferente a la chica que fue mi amiga hace años, ha cambiado y sigo insistiendo que necesito saber el porqué. Bajé las escaleras a una distancia considerable, teniendo en cuenta que Sam estaba nerviosa y su andar era algo alterado, en cambio el mío era lento y seguro.

Minutos más tarde, aparqué el coche en nuestro lugar, al menos lo era de Carly y mío. Cada vez que llegaba a Seattle nos reuníamos allí, a veces nos acompañaba Gibby, pero casi siempre éramos nosotros solos. Allí podíamos tomarnos algo y hablar hasta que llegara la hora de bailar, era simple nuestro modo de divertirnos y funcionaba.

-¿Cómo me veo? –Preguntó de pronto sorprendiéndome.

Guardé silencio unos segundos hasta que encontré mi voz.

-Hermosa –susurré con una sonrisa en los labios que fue correspondida.

Yo no tenía idea de nada, pero presentía que algo cambiaria esta noche.


	3. Parte III: Noche de locura

**I would be**

**Parte III**

**Noche de locura**

¡Bam! El cuerpo de Sam chocó con fuerza contra la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella tenía las piernas rodeando fuertemente la cintura de Freddie. El castaño la besaba como si no existiera un mañana y trataba de memorizar su cuerpo con sus manos; solo una pequeña voz se escuchaba en su cabeza y que, en ocasiones, lo traían a la realidad. Solo que era difícil para él, se encontraba en una posición complicada ya que, por primera vez, sintió un deseo creciente y repentino por la rubia que ahora gemía y suplicaba por más contacto.

"_No estamos en condiciones…" _se decía mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de Sam. _"No te aproveches de ella", _era cierto; Freddie no quería aprovecharse, pero era casi imposible cuando ella lo estaba tocando de esa forma tan...

-Sam… detente –murmuró antes de dejar escapar un fuerte gemido. –Sam… por favor… no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir –jadeó cuando la mano de su amiga comenzaba a bajar. –No… ya…

-¿Es qué no me deseas? –Preguntó con dolor en su voz. –Debo ser un desastre… nadie quiere estar conmigo.

-No tienes idea… -respondió entre jadeos-, cuanto te deseo. No se te ocurra pensar eso de ti, eres una mujer muy hermosa y que cualquiera quisiera estar contigo.

-No mientas, Fredraro… -murmuró ella adormilada.

-No miento Puckett. Ahora duerme –susurró besando su frente.

Cuando él cerró la puerta no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido de frustración al aire. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Desde hace mucho no había tenido una oportunidad como esa, no es que Freddie sea el mejor prospecto, siempre estaba solo y no le interesaba a nadie. Desde la muerte de su madre, la relación que mantenía con su antigua novia fracaso. En esos días abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ella solo quería tener un buen sexo y compañía por las noches, pero nunca lo amo.

Eso para el castaño significo más dolor en su vida porque, en el momento que más la necesito, ella le dio la espalda y de la forma más cruel. Desde allí se sintió inseguro y evitaba a toda costa tener una relación. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de Samantha a su vida, todos esos sentimientos y miedos comenzaron a presentarse sin permiso. Él estaría mintiendo si dijera que no deseaba algo más que una simple amistad con ella, siempre lo deseó y eso no había cambiado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando decidió volver a su habitación, se quitó la camisa y luego el pantalón para dejarse caer en su cama. Su corazón latía con fuerza y los recuerdos de esa noche golpearon con fuerza en su mente.

"Sam estrujaba sus manos una y otra vez antes de entrar al lugar. El castaño le decía que no debía preocuparse, Carly no la rechazaría ya que siempre se reunían y en algún momento de la noche hablaban de ella. Sin embargo, la rubia no se calmaba, ella abandonó a todas las personas que quería por un chico y eso no se lo perdonaría nadie; aun estaba sorprendida al saber que Freddie si lo hizo.

-Mira allí está –dijo Freddie con una sonrisa en los labios. –Vamos…

Carly Shay estaba sentada en una de las mesas con su novio, Leo. Ella era una mujer hermosa, su cabellera larga y negra caía hermosamente por su espalda y hombros; sus ojos achocolatados expresan un amor infinito y sus labios carnosos dibujando siempre una sonrisa, ella seguía siendo la misma. En cambio Sam, era un completo desastre al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba en ese momento.

-Carls –el castaño la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un apretón tan fuerte que casi la hace gritar y reír al mismo tiempo. –Estoy feliz de verte… y tu también Leo, que no te den celos porque a ti también te extrañé.

A diferencia del abrazo que le dio a su amiga, ellos compartieron uno amistoso y algunas sonrisas.

-Es bueno verte amigo, ¿has cuidado bien de ella? –Preguntó Freddie con seriedad.

-Como nunca Freddie –ambos sonrieron en respuesta.

-Hay chicos, un día de estos no sabré como defenderme –reprochó Carly con una sonrisa boba. Entonces, la vio. –Freddie, ¿no me presentaras a tu amiga?

Lo escuchó soltar una risita antes de acercarse a Sam y susurrarle algo al oído.

-Carly, ella es Sam –al principio no entendió porque extendió la mano, pero luego su rostro sufrió un choque de emociones.

-¿Nuestra Sam? –Freddie asintió.

En ese momento poco importaba la música, Carly comenzó a gritar de alegría y a abrazar con fuerza a su amiga. Ella, que no se esperaba tal reacción, quedó paralizada.

-Sam… te extrañé amiga. ¡Oh Dios! Ahora estamos completos –la morena acunó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y comenzó a reír. –Debería patearte el culo hasta el cansancio Puckett, pero no puedo… eres mi mejor amiga y lo importante es que ya estás de vuelta.

Sam no sabía como reaccionar, quería reír porque estaba feliz, pero también quería llorar porque su amiga había perdonado todo lo que hizo. Entonces decidió hacer las dos cosas. Está vez fue Carly la sorprendida, ella nunca fue una persona que exprese sus sentimientos y ahora, al parecer, no le importaba mucho eso.

-Te has vuelto blanda, amiga –la rubia solo asintió y comenzó a reír.

El resto de la noche la pasó entre risas, recordando viejos tiempos y algunas travesuras que la rubia hacía; en su mayoría eran para Freddie.

-Te juro amor, yo pensé que Freddie y Sam estarían juntos –el castaño comenzó a borrar la sonrisa, pero no mucho para que no notaran el cambio de animo tan repentino. –Siempre peleaban y a veces eran los mejores amigos. Era una danza difícil de llevar, es más, estoy segura que era por costumbre.

-Más que costumbre, era una forma de llamar su atención –soltó Sam de pronto sin dejar de reír. –Estaba enamorada de Freddie cuando era adolescente…

-¡Lo sabía! Tu lo negabas, pero yo lo sabía –ahora si todo atisbo de sonrisa se borró del rostro de Freddie.

-Sí… pero después llego Joseph y borró mi memoria por completo –en ese momento Sam dejó de reír. –Me cubrió con una venda y me hizo sorda… vivir a su lado fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar y al mismo tiempo lo peor…

Freddie podía ver como su amiga trataba de no llorar.

-Sam… ¿Qué te paso? Puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus amigos –dijo Carly acercándose a ella.

-Él me pegó Carls… yo solo fui un trofeo que debía exhibir… yo no fui nadie en su vida –dijo antes de sonreír. –Pero no me importa. Estoy donde debería estar, con mis amigos –y allí comenzó a beber como nunca la habían visto."

El castaño no sabe bien como todo se giró en torno a ellos. En un momento estaban subiendo las escaleras y al siguiente besándose con desespero, necesidad y sobre todo lujuria. Él nunca se había sentido de esa forma, menos con alguien que fue como su hermana; sí, estuvo enamorado de ella y lo admitió muchas veces, pero pensó que fue como lo que sintió con Carly.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando al descubierto a su amiga completamente desnuda.

-¡Sam! –gritó Freddie sorprendido mientras se subía en su cama.

-Al diablo los arrepentimientos… hazme tuya –le dijo antes de besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y eso fue suficiente para nublar toda su lógica, estaba perdido.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Además todo su cuerpo dolía como cuando hacia ejercicio. Sam intentó levantarse de la cama sin mucho éxito, estaba atrapada bajo los brazos de un hombre. Fue imposible que su corazón no latiera a velocidades alarmantes, ¿qué rayos le había pasado? Pero nada ni nadie la hubiesen preparado para ver a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-¿Freddie? –Murmuró anonadada.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza se obligó a recordar. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma con ningún hombre. Nadie le había hecho sentir tan amada. Ella no tenía palabras para para describir lo sucedido la noche anterior y piensa que sobria lo hubiese disfrutado por completo.

-Perdóname… -su voz susurrante la trajo a la realidad.

_"¿Qué se supone debo perdonar?"_ se preguntaba ella en su mente.

-No quiero que pienses que me aproveché de ti… nosotros –ella puso dos de sus dedos en los labios que tanto había besado la noche anterior.

-Tuvimos una noche alocada, pasional y… -guardó silencio unos segundos-, gracias. Me hiciste sentir como nunca lo había hecho, pero quiero preguntar algo… ¿Esto arruinará nuestra amistad?

El castaño negaba con la cabeza mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello rubio de su frente.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que esto cambia lo nuestro? Eres mi amiga… -él no entendía porque esas palabras salían forzadas de sus labios. -¿Te arrepientes?

Por largos segundos, Freddie no sabía que esperar porque ella estaba callada.

-No… -susurró la rubia con una sonrisa. –Eres un buen amante, ¿lo sabías?

-No –respondió con seriedad. –Pero me convenciste con los gritos que dabas y las suplicas… -el castaño dibujó una sonrisa socarrona mientras su amiga le pegaba. –Ya respondiendo tu pregunta… no, no lo sabía. Mi última relación estuvo llena de mentiras y… es difícil creerle a una persona que te miente de la forma que ella lo hizo.

-Cuéntame –pidió Sam sentándose sobre sus talones y cubriendo su desnudez con una sabana.

-Bueno, todo parecía estar bien. Ella era mi novia y decía quererme mucho… yo estaba enamorado de esa mujer –murmuró eso último con ira. –Cuando murió mi madre le pedí que se quedara conmigo, Johanna lo hizo y me sentí muy bien. Esa misma noche, desperté y ella no estaba a mi lado. Al principio pensé que estaba en el baño, pero después de una hora comencé a preocuparme…

-¿Y que paso? –Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ella estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien… le decía que solo estaba conmigo por lastima y, que cuando todo pasara, me abandonaría y al fin podían estar juntos –él esbozó una sonrisa. –Ella me engañaba con otro hombre…

-¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de ella? –Sam no le dio tiempo de responder. –Es una idiota que dejó escapar al mejor hombre que he conocido. Ya verás, encontrarás a una mujer que te hará feliz.

-Sam, ¿te pegó? –su sonrisa se borró rápidamente.

-Sí y por pegarme terminó todo. ¿Sabes? Acepté tantas cosas de Joseph, él me prohibió hablar hasta con mi madre y lo peor es que yo lo aceptaba –comentó entre risas. –Pero no hablemos de eso…

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

-No lo sé. Es extraño, ¿no? –Freddie arqueó una ceja al no entender. –Eres mi mejor amigo y por un ataque de locura hicimos el a…

Freddie sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y no pudo evitar ensancharla más al verla sonrojarse.

-Sí, hicimos el amor. Porque esa noche no fue solo placer, al menos para mí –murmuró Freddie desde su posición. –Aunque no te amo, te quiero y mucho.

-Igual yo… -Sam se acostó de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos. –Creo que, si tuvieras vecinos, te dejarían quejas por los gritos que me sacaste anoche…

-No me provoques, Puckett –murmuró Freddie serio, pero sus ojos expresaban lujuria.

-¿Qué pasa si eso quiero? –respondió de la misma forma, sin embargo, Sam tocaba suavemente los labios de su amigo con los suyos.

El acortó la distancia para besarla, pero justamente cuando sus labios chocarían con los de Sam el celular sonó.

-¿Carly? Sí, si puedo –Sam sonrió mirándolo fijamente, se estaba burlando de él. –En quince minutos estaré allí… ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! Nos vemos al rato.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el castaño confundido.

Como respuesta recibió la sabana de la rubia, pero cuando quiso quitársela para verla ella había desaparecido.

-Sam… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?


	4. Parte IV: El adios

_**bueno, esta es la parte rate M de esta historia. Sin embargo es suave para no quitarle lo que deseo sientan ustedes al leerla. Espero les guste, comentn please :D**_

**I would be **

**Parte IV**

Carly observaba a su amiga con detenimiento, estaba concentrada leyendo un libro; ella aun no podía entender como la rubia podía buscar la tranquilidad con la lectura. Si fuera ella la persona que se iba a graduar en pocos minutos, de seguro estaría correteando de un lado a otro, tal como sucedió un año atrás.

-¿Aceptaras? –Preguntó de pronto sin poderse contener.

La rubia la observó por unos largos segundos antes de responder.

-Es una gran oportunidad, no todo el tiempo te consigues propuestas como esas –fue vaga su respuesta, eso ambas lo sabían. –Siempre podrás visitarme…

-Sam… ¿Por qué pretendes que esto no te afecta? –Interrumpió la morena con un deje de molestia.

-¿Por qué no dejas de preguntar eso? No me molesta… -la rubia se cruzó de brazos, olvidando por completo su libro.

Cuando Carly le iba a responder, la puerta se abrió. Era Freddie que traía entre sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas. Para ella no pasó desapercibido el rubor de la rubia, ni el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos al conectarse con los de Freddie, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

-Siento interrumpir tan grata pelea, pero quiero felicitar formalmente a nuestra abogada favorita… -Freddie dibujo una tierna sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier mujer sobre la tierra, casada o no… incluyendo a las comprometidas, como era el caso de Carly.

-Eres un idiota… -murmuró Sam tomando el ramo con delicadeza. –Están preciosas, me encantan.

-Está vez te luciste. En mi graduación solo fueron lirios…

-Tus favoritas… -dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

-Bueno… buscaré a Leo, nos vemos en el auditorio –la morena frunció sus labios para luego decir. -Ni se te ocurra retrasarla Freddie.

-No exageres Carly, solo tengo que bajar tres pisos –ella tenía razón, su graduación era en el hotel más lujoso de Seattle; el Hotel Fairmont Olympic era lo más hermoso que ella pudo haber visto en su vida.

-Además aun faltan 45 minutos… ¿me guardas un asiento? –Ella asintió antes de salir de la habitación. Freddie se giró esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo y algo más que Sam no supo identificar en ese momento. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, además de feliz claro esta.

-Tonto… -susurró sonriente. –Acepté… parto dentro de dos días.

-Supongo que es lo que deseas… -Sam asintió y Freddie trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. –Te extrañaré…

-¿A mí o a mi cuerpo? –Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-La pregunta ofende… por supuesto que a ti –dijo Freddie acercándose peligrosamente a ella. –Tu cuerpo… -la besó con ternura. –Tu voz... –otro beso. –Tus ojos… todo –esta vez el beso se tornó más necesitado.

-Freddie, no podemos… -su respiración se enganchó cuando sintió sus manos recorrer sus muslos para luego subir un poco más y bajar la única prenda intima que traía.

-Si podemos… serás mía todo el día y la noche –los ojos de Sam se pusieron en blanco cuando sintió que entró en ella. –Te deseo tanto… ¡Sam! –gimió quedo en el cuello de la rubia mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas.

Las manos de la rubia viajaron inmediatamente dentro del pantalón del castaño, clavando sus uñas para obligarlo a hacer más profundas sus penetraciones. Ante eso, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que complacerla, sin embargo, deslizó la parte superior del vestido para poder tocar sus pechos.

-Si sigues haciendo eso… no lo soportaré –dijo Sam entre jadeos al sentir la lengua del castaño deslizándose en su pecho izquierdo. –No es justo… -gimió de pronto, estaba frustrada y rebosante de placer al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué deseas Princesa? –exigió saber haciendo sus movimientos más lentos, pero más profundos al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero… ¡Oh Dios bendito! Sigue haciendo eso… -suplicó la rubia abriendo más sus piernas. -Quiero… probar tu piel… ser yo la que te bese y la que te haga gemir y suplicar.

Freddie tuvo que cerrar los ojos y detenerse un momento para no llegar tan pronto, él amaba esa parte de la rubia.

-Ahora no Princesa, esta va por mi cuenta… -murmuró antes de besarla con todo.

De repente la giró para que quedara boca abajo.

-En la noche podrás cumplir esa promesa… -la rubia sintió como se deslizaba dentro de ella y como con una de sus manos tocaba una parte sensible. –No te resistas más… lo necesitas… -Sam jadeó al sentir el aumento de velocidad, él también estaba cerca. –Quiero escuchar mi nombre de tus labios… por favor –está vez de sus labios escapo un largo gemido.

-¡Si! Hazlo así… -fue difícil para ambos, en esa posición no había ganador porque se sentían igual de vulnerables. -¡Freddie! Rápido… -sus ojos quedaron en blanco y los del castaño también.

Sam podía sentir la brusquedad de sus movimientos, pero no le importaba ya que eso era lo que necesitaba. Ella lanzó un gritó silencioso antes de moverse sin control bajo su cuerpo. Él, al sentirlo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar escapar toda esa tensión deliciosa que tenía en su cuerpo. Mientras más escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios, más fuertes eran sus movimientos hasta que se dejó llevar por el placer. El castaño sintió su cuerpo relajarse y sus ojos cerrarse ante la sensación de paz y relajación.

El teléfono comenzó a repicar.

-¿Bueno? –Contestó Sam lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Dónde rayos estás? Faltan cinco minutos para comenzar…

-No conseguía mi birrete, ya estoy en el elevador… -dijo Sam desvinculándose de su amigo.

-¿Y Freddie? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sé, pensé que ya estaba abajo –respondió con simpleza. –Ya casi llego…

La rubia corría por toda la habitación arreglando su cabello y su vestido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo me veo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Feliz y muy hermosa –fue la respuesta de su amigo que también se acomodaba.

-Te veré abajo… -dijo antes de besarlo y salir corriendo.

Por otro lado, Carly movía el pie de arriba a abajo con nerviosismo. Todos los compañeros de su amiga estaban en sus asientos y uno solo estaba vacío, era el de Sam. De pronto vio correr a una persona hasta la primera fila y tomar asiento en el puesto que le correspondía a la rubia. Ella se giró y le sonrió desde su lugar articulando un "Lo siento" silencioso, cinco minutos más tarde llegó Freddie con un regalo en sus manos.

-¿No me he perdido nada verdad? –Preguntó algo agitado.

-Por poco, está comenzando… ¿y ese regalo?

-Algo que vi para Sam. Le va a servir de mucho cuando se vaya a Nueva York –murmuró lentamente borrando la sonrisa que traía. –La extrañaré…

-Yo también –dijo la morena colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. –Freddie… ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

El silencio fue la respuesta.

-Sé que estuviste con ella, tienes impregnado el olor de su perfume –lo escuchó suspirar. -¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Es difícil cuando ella no está enamorada de mí –murmuró en respuesta. –Creo que estoy destinado a ser siempre el hombre que se enamora de las personas que no debe.

Después de decir esas palabras la ceremonia dio inicio. Todo pasó tan lento y rápido al mismo tiempo, le gritaron y aplaudieron a su amiga cuando recibió su diploma y luego salieron de ese lugar a festejar. En ningún momento Freddie demostró su tristeza, bailó y disfrutó toda la noche en compañía de amigos y familiares de la rubia, entre ellos su hermana Melanie que la visitaba por su graduación.

Para Sam todo era increíble, tenía una carrera y una buena oferta de trabajo. Lo único que no tendría en ese lugar sería a Freddie; era lo mejor, tenía que dejarlo ir. Durante los últimos dos años se sintió como una desgraciada al jugar con sus sentimientos, solo para darse cuenta al final que sentía algo más que amistad. Sin embargo, Freddie no sentía lo mismo que ella y era mejor tener la boca cerrada.

En ocasiones mientras estaba bajo su cuerpo y lo miraba a los ojos, estuvo a punto de gritarle cuanto lo amaba. No es que su sufrimiento lleve tiempo, apenas si lo había notado dos meses atrás. Entonces se preguntaba si valía la pena aguantar para tenerlo a su lado, en ese entonces tuvo dudas y ahora estaba convencida de no haber tomado una decisión incorrecta; porque cada noche que compartía a su lado era un sueño.

Para ella, Freddie era todo lo que necesitaba. Era su amigo, confidente y excelente en todo sentido.

-¿Por qué el rubor en sus mejillas Princesa? ¿Buenos recuerdos? –su voz socarrona la hizo sonreír.

-Puede ser. Tal vez ya sé lo que te haré hoy cuando caigas en mis manos –ronroneó cerca de su oído haciéndolo estremecer. –Pronto lo averiguaras…

Dichas esas palabras, Sam comenzó a avanzar hacia su grupo de amigos mientras bailaba y el castaño la siguió normal. Desde ese momento no se le vio animado, solo se limitó a juguetear con su trago y a hablar con Carly.

**_32 horas antes del adiós…_**

Freddie la tenía en sus brazos mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. Él hizo todo lo posible por no mantener contacto íntimo con la rubia la noche anterior, no sería capaz de soportar una noche más sin gritarle lo que sentía. Así que solo se limitaron a besarse y abrazarse hasta quedar completamente dormidos. Ahora, a tan solo pocas horas de su partida, quería pedirle que se quedara y que renunciara a esa loca idea de trabajar en Nueva York, pero era su vida y no estaba siendo justo.

Suspiró abatido mientras la apretaba suavemente a su cuerpo y dejó escapar dos lágrimas, que rodaron lentamente por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que la necesitaba en su vida para ser feliz? Dejó escapar otro suspiro antes de besar la frente de la rubia y alejarse hasta la sala de estar que había en la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se sintió perdido. Cuando él y Sam aceptaron en silencio la condición de ser amantes sin ningún compromiso, no pensó en las consecuencias. Ahora Freddie cree saber cuales eran; la primera de ellas fue el apego que creo su mente, cuerpo y corazón hacia la mujer que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia… lo segundo, y sin temor a equivocarse, era el estar enamorado de ella.

Todo comenzó como un simple desahogo, ella necesitaba de Freddie en muchos sentidos. Necesitaba un confidente, un amigo y un amante. Él estaría mintiendo si dijera que no necesitaba lo mismo. Ella lo ayudó a olvidarse de todos sus miedos, lo ayudó a salir a adelante…

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? –Preguntó la rubia acercándose a él.

-¿Estás horas Sam? Son las tres de la tarde –respondió entre risas.

Era impresionante como él cambiaba su estado de ánimo, tan solo con verla.

-Exactamente. Es temprano… -se quejó abrazándolo de forma posesiva. –Me encanta estar así contigo.

-A mí también –susurró el castaño cerrando sus ojos.

-Debo comprar el boleto… -susurró besando el pecho de Freddie. -¿Me acompañas?

-Claro que si… -susurró antes de besar sus labios.

Dos horas después, Sam caminaba tomada de la mano del castaño, que la seguía entre el mar de personas. De vez en cuando ella se giraba y le sonreía, luego volvía a enfocarse en el camino hacia las taquillas de las aerolíneas.

-Buenas tardes, un boleto para Nueva York –dijo Sam mientras buscaba su monedero.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué día tiene estimado salir? –Preguntó la vendedora sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Jueves a primera hora…

-Lo siento, están todos los boletos vendidos –se excusó la mujer con pesar. –Pero le podemos ofrecer para mañana en la tarde.

Sam se giró mientras mordía sus labios con fuerza. El castaño sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba indecisa.

-Es tu futuro… tienes que ir –murmuró Freddie con una sonrisa forzada.

Después de comprar el boleto regresaron directamente al hotel. Allí pidieron servicio a la habitación, nada económico debía admitir, pero Freddie estaba empeñado en regalarle esos días con todo y antojos. En algún momento de la noche, él se quedo completamente dormido.

-Eres un tonto, no descansaste nada… a mi no me engañas –susurraba acariciando su rostro. – ¿Cómo puedo molestarme contigo, cuando eres tan especial conmigo?

Cortó la distancia entre ellos y comenzó a besarlo con dulzura. Se sorprendió cuando él le correspondió mordiendo sus labios para profundizar el beso. Para Sam era como estar en el mismísimo cielo. Freddie la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó estilo novia hasta la habitación donde la acostó sobre la cama con suavidad.

-Serás mía hasta que amanezca –gruñó Freddie pegando su frente con la de ella.

Se deshizo de la poca ropa que tenía la rubia y comenzó a grabar su cuerpo con sus manos, la necesitaba tener en su memoria por siempre; porque no cree poder amar a otra persona como lo hace con ella.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más agitadas, los besos más necesitados e impregnados de placer y lujuria. Están viviendo una locura de la cual quieren impregnar su ser. Sam como pudo arranco, literalmente, la ropa del castaño antes de morderse el labio con deseo y picardía.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? –Freddie asintió y trató de no gemir. –Pues hoy lo pienso cumplir Benson.

Con una mano lo obligó a apoyarse al espaldar de la cama y con la otra tomaba su miembro, estaba decidida a que él perdiera el control. Cada momento que pasaba amándolo con su boca aumentaban los gemidos, la presión deliciosa en su núcleo y el deseo de estar unida a él.

-Eres… -mordisqueó su abdomen para luego pasar su lengua. –Me encanta ternerte así, ser yo la que te haga enloquecer.

-Y lo lograrás si sigues haciendo eso… -ella arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa. Luego tomó las manos del castaño y las amarró al espaldar de la cama con la corbata que usó él la noche anterior. –No me gusta que me interrumpan… solo quiero hacerte lo que tu haces conmigo…

Ella se subió sobre Freddie para luego unirse lentamente con su cuerpo. Sam pegó su frente con la del castaño y lo miró con intensidad.

-A partir de ahora, seré yo quien te ame hasta el amanecer –susurró Sam logrando estremecerlo.

-No es justo… -murmuró jadeante el castaño. –Yo quiero tocarte…

-Así me siento yo cuando me haces el amor –susurraba mientras hacia movimientos leves que lograba hacerlo gemir. –Amarrada…

Freddie contemplaba sus movimientos embelesado y como sus cuerpos se unían en una danza lenta, pero enloquecedora. Varias veces necesitó morder sus labios para evitar gritar y también cerrar sus ojos, porque la estimulación visual era demasiada. Lo tenía en sus manos y perdería el control en cualquier momento. Cada vez que la escuchaba gemir y gritar por llegar al orgasmo debía concentrarse para no perderlo también, era demasiado.

-Suéltame… por favor –suplicó Freddie mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle: -Me dirás que no te gusta mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, la sensación de llevarme al límite, a pesar de no ser tú el que me controla… dímelo –espetó Sam antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja con rudeza. Para el castaño todo quedó en blanco, nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Fue meramente consciente de unos labios que se movían sobre los suyos, pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera responder.

-Tomaré apuntes… -susurró Sam y él se la imaginaba sonriendo por su tono de voz. –Solo debo morderte de esa forma para que pierdas el control.

-No es broma… ni yo lo sabía –murmuró el castaño antes de abrir los ojos. -¿En que momento me soltaste?

Ella comenzó a reír y a negar con la cabeza.

-Reventaste los nudos, en realidad, destrozaste tu corbata –no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba escucharla tan feliz y así la quería recordar.

-Espero no tengas sueño porque no he terminado contigo… -murmuró Freddie borrando la sonrisa de los labios de Sam.

Y así fue, toda la noche hicieron el amor hasta quedar completamente rendidos. Él había cumplido su promesa, hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer. Ahora estaba dormido y solo faltaban tres horas para que el vuelo de la rubia saliera. Ella suspiró mientras miraba su reloj, eran las 10:39 de la mañana, dejó escapar una lágrima y luego otra hasta llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Sam había llorado por su familia, por el estúpido que la hizo sufrir, pero nunca por renunciar al amor; un amor no correspondido. La rubia dejó una nota en la mesita de noche y besó la frente de su amigo antes de marcharse.

**_Dos horas más tarde…_**

Freddie miraba sorprendido el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Hace media hora que había tomado un taxi para que lo llevara al aeropuerto, pero el tráfico era una locura. Cuando por fin llegó, no pudo evitar correr y al mismo tiempo pensar en eso como un cliché novelístico. Sin embargo fue tarde para él, ya todos estaban abordando y Freddie solo se quedó observando la fila de personas pasar, una a una.

Quiso gritar cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella, por lo que pudo observar, no fue el único que lloraba. Sam le intentó sonreír antes de desaparecer por la puerta de embarque y eso fue todo, la había perdido. Dejó caer el pedazo de papel de sus manos antes de girarse y perderse entre el mar de personas.

_"Te amo con todo mi corazón… por eso debo dejarte libre" _


	5. Parte V: ¿Qué es el amor?

**I would be**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

Era sábado por la tarde y Anabella, hija de Sam, disfruta de su helado mientras observaba a su madre doblar la ropa. Para ella no existe mujer más hermosa y modelo a seguir como su mamá. La mirada de Anabella bajó lentamente hacia el vientre de su madre, pronto tendrá un hermanito, pero aun no deciden el nombre. Ella es una hermosa pelirroja de nueve años, nadie se pudo explicar el porqué de su color de cabello tan peculiar, pero a sus padres no les importaba y a ella tampoco. De pronto, la niña cerró el libro sobre novelas detectivescas y centró su mirada en el trabajo que hacia su madre desde hace un par de minutos.

-Mamá… -la rubia se giró y esbozó una sonrisa. -¿Te ayudo?

-No es necesario mi vida, yo tengo todo bajo control –dijo sin borrar la sonrisa. –Además estoy embarazada, no invalida –acotó con simpleza.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta pasar tiempo contigo –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me preocuparía si así no fuera –le dijo Sam dándole un codazo juguetón a su hija.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –la rubia miró atenta a su hija. -¿Qué es el amor? Hoy en la escuela la maestra nos hablo del amor… pero yo quiero saber que es para ti.

Sam dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a Anabella. Ella tenía una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y un deje de felicidad. Estaba encantada de tener una relación tan preciosa y llena de confianza con su hija. La rubia se dejó caer en el sillón donde se encontraba la pelirroja y ella se acomodó impaciente.

-El amor son muchas cosas en mi vida –comenzó Sam con anhelo en su voz. –Lo primero eres tu, tu papá y todas las personas que quiero y he querido a lo largo de mi vida. Es un sentimiento y gracias a eso naciste tú.

La niña sonrió feliz.

-Cuéntame otra vez la historia de tu primer amor –pidió con emoción en su voz.

-Ya es la quinta vez en la semana que le pides eso a tu mamá –Anabella se giró para ver a su padre y le hizo una seña de que no interrumpiera.

-Ella puede preguntarme lo que sea y cuantas veces quiera –aseguró la rubia sonriente. –Bueno, la primera vez que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Fredward Benson fue cuando tenía catorce años. Él estaba sentado con su laptop y sonreía, de seguro viendo sus cosas ñoñas, pero me equivoque. Él editaba uno de los videos para iCarly y sonreía porque yo estaba haciendo tonterías.

"La rubia buscaba a su amiga como loca, necesitaba contarle algo muy importante. Ella consiguió una cita con el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, por eso era su urgencia. Sin embargo, Carly estaba en el supermercado con su hermano, la nota en el refrigerador era para ella. Se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras, en el estudio pasaría el rato entre video juegos y hacer nada.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo escuchó, ya no era la risa de niño que tanto le chocaba, era diferente. Madre le dijo un día que se iba a arrepentir de todas las cosas que le había hecho a ese chico, ya podía hacerse una idea del por qué; desde hace un par de semanas sintió la necesidad de querer acercarse a él, de ser su amiga, pero sabía lo mucho que la odiaba.

Lo vio sonreír y sintió como su corazón golpeó fuerte su pecho. Esa sensación no le agradaba, se sentía vulnerable y eso le daba mucho miedo. La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso y cuando se disponía a salir escuchó su voz.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Ella se giró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Subí para buscar a Carly, pero no la encontré… -miró para todos los lados en busca de algo que decir. –No te preocupes, no te haré nada… -murmuró consciente de que eso era su máxima preocupación.

-Eso ya no me preocupa –dijo sonriendo de medio lado. –Debo admitir que mi vida es más divertida si tú estás a mi lado.

-Eres un idiota –susurró con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa en los labios.

A partir de ese día se hicieron inseparables."

-Debo admitir que en ese momento pensé en todo menos amor –Anabella escuchó a su madre suspirar. –Solo cuando cumplí los dieciséis me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba…

-Aun no entiendo como pudiste dejarlo por otro… -ella cruzó los brazos molesta, es normal que una niña de esa edad no comprendiera.

-Joseph no viene al caso, fue mi primer amorío… ahora comprendo que su forma de ser me eclipsaba, me dejaba desarmada y confundí todo con amor –la forma en que reaccionaba su hija le parecía tan gracioso y al mismo tiempo adorable, era igual a su padre y, por supuesto, igual a ella.

Los ojos de Sam viajaron de pronto a su anillo de matrimonio y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella era muy feliz al lado de su esposo y lo amaba como nunca, en ningún momento se arrepentiría de haberle dicho que si. Si tenía miedo, no podía negarlo ya que dar un paso tan importante podía significar muchas cosas; desde el fracaso hasta la felicidad por el resto de sus vidas.

-Pero lo que más me gusta es la historia de como papá te propuso matrimonio… -"Demonios, esta niña esta pensando lo mismo que yo", pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. –Fue tan romántica la propuesta de papá, yo quiero algo así…

-Eso si que no, estás muy joven para eso –aseveró Sam besando su frente. –Sigue con la lectura preciosa, mamá irá a descansar.

No sabe porque se sentía tan cansada, aun le faltaban dos semanas para la llegada de su segundo hijo como para sentirse de esa manera. Su doctora le dijo que eso era muy normal, más si se trataba del segundo así que no le tomo mucha importancia. Sam encendió su portátil y luego comenzó a ver algunas fotografías. En todas y cada una había una historia que valía la pena contar. Después de pasar todas las de su niñez, se enfocó en una que se tomó once años atrás; Carly y Freddie estaban a su lado, los tres sonreían levantando sus copas.

"Leo, novio de Carly sostenía entre sus manos el PeraPhone de Freddie. Cada año acostumbraban a tomarse una fotografía, pero después de que la rubia se fue a Nueva York, ese hábito pasó a ser más del castaño y la morena. Sin embargo, Sam quiso una foto de los tres.

-Perfecto… mi vida, sales hermosa –Freddie giró los ojos y la rubia dejó escapar una risita traviesa.

-Aww, ¿no es hermoso? –Ella miró al castaño con picardía.

-Mi vida… -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que Carly les golpeaba por su atrevimiento.

-Ya quisieran ustedes una relación como la nuestra –intentó defenderse ella sin mucho éxito.

-La verdad es que no… son tan fresas –murmuró la rubia tomando un poco de su trago.

-Soy más expresivo en la cama que en público –dijo el castaño socarronamente haciendo reír a Carly.

Sam se mordía el labio tratando de no soltar algo que los delatara, pero no se la hizo fácil.

-Hmm, eso no lo sabemos nosotras… tal vez eres pura pantalla querido –dijo ella sonriente.

-Ya quisieras comprobarlo… -cuando ella se sonrojo fue inevitable no reír.

Así pasaron la noche, entre juegos de palabras y algunas conversaciones sobre el futuro. Freddie y Sam se despidieron de sus amigos antes de marcharse. Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio mientras recorrían el largo trecho hasta el edificio donde vivían, la verdad es que solo querían llegar a la comodidad de sus cuartos y tal vez hacer algo más.

Tan solo habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche, donde hicieron el amor por primera vez. Sam suspiró cuando su amigo aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento ya que ninguno de los dos quiso salir, sentían que algo faltaba.

-Sam…

-Freddie…

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y eso los hizo sonreír. Él acortó la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de ella. Al principio fue torpe, pero luego comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad. Se separaron antes de pasar a mayores y pegaron sus frentes, mientras regulaban la respiración.

-Tu… y yo… cama… ahora –dijo Sam entrecortadamente."

Eran solo dos personas experimentando por el camino equivocado, pero a la vez se sentía correcto. Era difícil no sentirse así cuando habían sentimientos de por medio, aun si no los habían descubierto. Después de un rato, ella apagó su portátil y suspiró. Era tan difícil no recordarlo, pensar que fue tan estúpida para dejarlo ese día en el aeropuerto. Pero gracias a eso es feliz, tiene una hermosa familia y un esposo que adora y ama con locura.

La rubia sonrió cuando su esposo se acostó a su lado y besó sus labios.

-Estoy tan enamorada de ti –murmuró ella dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Y yo de ti amor… de mi familia –él la besó con ternura-, de cada momento que he vivido contigo –susurró antes de profundizar el beso.

-No me provoques a pocas semanas del nacimiento de tu hijo –jadeó Sam cuando su esposo recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos.

-No te provoco, solo disfruto de tu compañía y de tus labios –murmuró entre risas. –Aun me parece imposible tenerte a mi lado y que tengamos tanto tiempo de casados.

-Yo tampoco… iluminaste mi vida ese día –murmuró ella dibujando una sonrisa radiante. –Pensar que fui tan estúpida al callar mis sentimientos hacia ti…

-Pero menos mal que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo… -ella sonrió y sus pensamientos se transportaron al día de su propuesta.

"Ella bajó del taxi dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que piso ese lugar, puesto que su último año en esa ciudad vivió con su novio. Ni siquiera se molestó en caminar hacia el elevador y comenzó a subir directo por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso.

Sacó sus llaves de su bolsa y abrió la puerta con extrema lentitud. Las luces estaban apagadas y el olor a viejo inundó sus sentidos, deprimiéndola más de lo que ya estaba. Luego encendió las luces y se horrorizó al ver tanto desorden, pero de eso se encargaría luego. En ese momento solo quería dormir y olvidar todo lo malo.

Se duchó y cambio para disponerse a limpiar su habitación. Después de una hora y romper varias cosas, que le recordaban lo amarga y dura que fue su relación. Entonces, cuando se disponía a dormir y olvidarse de ese día, alguien tocó su puerta. Sam resopló con frustración y caminó hasta la puerta, se asomó por la mirilla y dejó escapar un grito ahogado antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo pretendes que te deje ir así por así? Ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo mucho que me dolió despertar y no encontrarte a mi lado –dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción. –Doy gracias porque no cambiaste tu clave y así pude encontrarte, porque yo tengo que decirte algo…

-Freddie… yo –las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y sus labios temblaban con temor.

-No, ya tuviste tu oportunidad… ahora me toca a mí –le calló abruptamente. -¿  
Me amas y por eso debes dejarme libre? ¿Sabes lo que significan esas palabras para mí? –Sam que no había parado de llorar negaba con la cabeza. –No significan nada Puckett… nada.

Sin darle chance para reaccionar, Freddie la tomó de la cintura y la beso como nunca lo había hecho. Allí quiso expresar todo lo que sentía y dejó escapar los temores, él estaba listo.

-Sam… soy una persona muy mezquina y desconsiderada… -ella que respiraba agitadamente frunció el ceño sin entender. -¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque te amo y yo no puedo dejarte libre…

La rubia abrió los ojos y dejó escapar una risita de felicidad confundida por los sollozos.

-Sam… -él se dejó caer de rodillas y sacó una cajita negra de su bolsillo. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella dejó escapar un chillido que se confundió con su risa antes de besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Eso significa que sí? –murmuró el castaño con voz temblorosa.

-Sí… -susurró ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Freddie tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo por su dedo antes de besarla.

-Ven… -susurró de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta y llevarlo hasta su cuarto.

Al principio no podían dejar de mirarse y sonreír, por una estupidez estuvieron a punto de perderse. Freddie tocó los labios de su futura esposa con delicadeza para luego atacarlos, él podía demostrar toda la emoción y felicidad que sentía en esa pequeña expresión de amor. Sam enredó sus dedos en el cabello del castaño para profundizar el beso, solo pasaron quince horas desde que los probó por última vez, se había vuelto una adicta a ellos.

Las prendas fueron cayendo una a una, por cada parte de la habitación. Ella se estremeció cuando su cuerpo desnudo sintió su piel, era embriagador la cantidad de sensaciones que recorrían cada parte de su ser.

-Ayer fue la despedida… hoy serás mía, no como amantes o como amigos… serás completamente mía y yo tuyo –susurro antes besar su cuello y unirse por completo, ser uno solo.

No saben cuanto tiempo pasó, pero en sus mentes había una sola cosa, amarse por siempre."

-¿En qué piensas Señora Benson? –Sam se giró y le sonrió al único hombre que ha amado en toda su vida.

-En nosotros, en la noche que llegaste a mí –susurró con una sonrisa en los labios. –Nunca te lo he preguntado… ¿Qué paso por tu mente para alcanzarme?

-En lo infeliz que sería mi vida sin ti… -dijo con intensidad sacándole una hermosa sonrisa. –Te amo…

-Te amo… -dijo antes de besarlo.

Nunca se arrepentiría de nada porque él era lo mejor que le había pasado, él y sus hijos eran su vida y no podía estar más feliz por ello.


End file.
